dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Aspergers Flyer
The Aspergers Flyer is a special episode of The Dark Railway Series. Plot One day late in 1967, the engines of the Dark Railway are summoned to Merecombe Sheds after being cleaned. After debating why they are here, Mr. Dark arrives with two unfamiliar men who introduce themselves as Mr. Morgan and Mr. Halloway, the chairmen of the Aspergers Fundraiser. They explain that they are looking for an engine to haul a special train they call the Aspergers Flyer, and that a steam engine is allowed to be used. While they look around the engines, the engines explain to Dave what Aspergers syndrome is, and how they have known people with the disorder that are very nice. Mr. Morgan and Mr. Halloway finally decide to choose Dave as the engine to haul the train, with Turbo acting as a back up engine. The day before New Years Eve, the men return and inform Dave and Turbo that the Aspergers Flyer will run on New Years Day. During New Years Eve, the two engines spend the day at Galen Junction being prepared, and the following morning, they are coupled to either end of the train before proceeding down to Colhapper. When they arrive, Dave is stunned to find a large crowd of people waiting for them. Mr. Morgan and Mr. Halloway give a speech thanking the two engines before fitting the Aspergers Flyer headboard to the top of Dave's smokebox. With this, everyone boards the train, and Dave and Turbo set off for London Victoria. When they arrive several hours later, there are more people waiting to see them, and Dave is happy to see that they are indeed normal rather than weird as he had previously thought. The Flyer then proceeds on a lap of the suburban lines around London before returning to Victoria to give Turbo a chance in the spotlight before returning to Colhapper. When they return, Mr. Morgan and Mr. Halloway once again thank Dave and Turbo for their help, and as a reward, they allow Dave to keep the headboard. The other engines are fascinated with their story, and Dave keeps the headboard on for a long time afterwards, hoping that the Aspergers Fundraiser will find a use for him again in the future. Characters * Dave * Brian * Raymond * Theo and Otto * Sir Eustace Missenden * 257 Squadron * Leno * Cammer * Turbo * Mr. Dark * Mr. Morgan * Mr. Halloway * Allan (does not speak) * Laura Feather (does not speak) * Owen (cameo) * Ryan (cameo) Locations * Merecombe Shed * Galen Junction * Galen Junction Shed * Colhapper * London Victoria * Merecombe * Nine Elms (mentioned) Trivia * This was the first Dark DJ production to use music not created by Dark DJ himself. * This special was made in association with the actual Aspergers Fundraiser organisation. * This special was dedicated to Dark DJ's grandmother, Mavis Dalton, who passed away a few weeks before the special was released. Episode * The Aspergers Flyer on YouTube Category:The Dark Railway Series Category:Specials